


The Stars Shine as Much as The Moon

by Em_The_Starshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Introspection, Just kinda some weird poetry, M/M, Metaphors, Poetic, There's no real substance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_The_Starshine/pseuds/Em_The_Starshine
Summary: Ah, what were the stars to the moon?Were they simply a scattered light, a device mediocre to the moons own brightness?Or were they much more, the many bright lights more instrumental to the darkness than the moon?Did the stars matter less than the moon? Did they matter more? Did they matter at all?Ah, what is the moon to the stars?Is it overwhelming, the shine too much for the stars to bear?Or is it comforting, in a way that only a constant, enveloping light could be?Did the moon matter less than the stars? Did it matter more? Did it matter at all?In the end, were they equal?





	The Stars Shine as Much as The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, one and all, to the Overly Poetic and Metaphorical Show(TM)!!!
> 
> Behold, as I project my dramaticism onto characters that you love, all in one big, confusing package!!
> 
> Take a sip of water every time I use the words "light", "dark/darkness", and "bright/brightness". You'll be hydrated for life
> 
> And lastly, to my friend reading this: Screw you for making me even more obsessed with stars. You know who you are.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Ah, what were the stars to the moon?

Were they simply a scattered light, a device mediocre to the moons own brightness?

Or were they much more, the many bright lights more instrumental to the darkness than the moon?

Did the stars matter less than the moon? Did they matter more? Did they matter at all?

* * *

Ah, what is the moon to the stars?

Is it overwhelming, the shine too much for the stars to bear?

Or is it comforting, in a way that only a constant, enveloping light could be?

Did the moon matter less than the stars? Did it matter more? Did it matter at all?

* * *

In the end, were they equal?

* * *

As the stars light up their own minuscule patches of the dark, do they shine brighter than the moon, which covers all of the night sky in its light?

As the moon lights up the entirety of the dark, does it shine brighter than the stars, which each give a small glimmer of light to those who see them?

Would the people of the world beneath them ever see how bright the moon truly was, or would they be eternally distracted by the white- dotted darkness surrounding it?

Would the people of the world beneath them ever understand how vital the stars were to their enjoyment of the dim sky, or would they only see the luminosity of the moon?

* * *

Oh, what a folly it was, to question the importance of the moon and the stars relative to each other.

Because no matter how brightly the moon shone, the stars would always accompany it.

Because no matter how the tiny stars twinkled, the moon would always be in the center of it all.

Because they wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Though the light blue sky along with its clouds would always come to hide the stars,

Though the sun would always come to out-shine the moon,

They always had each other, lost in the brightness of their own constant darkness.

* * *

Would the stars ever realize how bright they were?

Would the moon ever realize how beautiful it was?

* * *

As Tadashi curled in on himself, feeling the weight of his insecurities on his body, he felt Kei's warm hand soothe him as he placed it on his back, seemingly aware of the thoughts running rampant in Tadashi's head.

As Kei contemplated if his contributions to the game were great enough, he felt Tadashi's sweater-covered arms wrap around him, warming him even more under the blankets.

As Tadashi examined the golden-toned moons that were Kei's eyes,

As Kei drew new constellations on Tadashi's face,

They rested in each other's arms.

* * *

Would Tadashi ever realize how bright he was?

Would Kei ever realize how beautiful he was?

Maybe they wouldn't. Maybe they would always feel the burden of their own minds hindering them from achieving even greater feats.

But maybe, just maybe, they would. Perhaps, in the cool warmth of each other, they would see their own brightness, coming to understand that they beamed more heavenly than even the stars and moon in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this too dramatic? Most likely. But am I also too dramatic? Definitely.
> 
> Not an accurate representation of space. I just like metaphors too much.
> 
> Bye bye~


End file.
